


Here Comes The Green Sun

by vedinamel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Human Vriska, Meteorstuck, Species Swap, Troll Rose Lalonde, Vriska is full of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedinamel/pseuds/vedinamel
Summary: The humans had successfully performed the scratch and preserved their existence. Now that they are headed towards a new human session, Rose is eager to finally meet with Vriska face to face.





	Here Comes The Green Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my contributions for Vrisroseweek on Tumblr. Today's theme was "AU".

 The green sun was supposed to be the greatest source of power in the Furthest Ring, empowering living beings with abilities beyond one’s wildest imaginings. Yet, flying by next to it felt no different than enjoying a relaxing day at a human beach. Rose, heiress to the throne that once occupied the dark depths of Altenia’s seas, did not like the idea of having the meteor catapulted next to the huge ball of fire, but her well founded fears somehow ended up being rubbish. She decided to just go with it.

 More surprising than not immediately dyeing due to the proximity to a universe sized sun, was finding people there. Her newly resurrected friend Aradia awaited her and her companions alongside two others. Though their ridiculous God Tier outfits obscured their identity at first, she managed to recognize the humans she had been interacting with these few decisive hours: Terezi and Vriska.

 Kanaya quickly rushed to Terezi’s side once she landed on the meteor, which was no surprise as they seemed to have really hit it off during the human session. Rose even suspected some red feelings were involved there.

  Vriska descended a bit slower. A casual descent, there was someone she wanted to see, but she didn’t want to seem too eager about it. As her feet touched the ground, Vriska posed like a superhero in an old human comic, her clenched fists resting on the sides of her hips, with a confident expression.

 “It would seem some apologies are in order,” were Vriska’s first words directed at Rose.

 “I beg your pardon?” Rose asked in the most theatrical way she could manage.

 “You tried to sabotage my plan, luckily I managed to work around it,” Vriska declared without the slightest hint of modesty.

 “Oh, the inconsistencies in your memory! Lucky for you, I saved all of our conversations. Would you like to search for the errors yourself, or may I have the pleasure of pointing them out for you?”

 “Quiet!” Vriska’s tone was bossy, but somehow also playful. “It is clear that the troll brain can’t quite compete with mine. You’ll just give yourself a headache.”

 “Do try to explain to me, oh superior human creature,” Rose approached Vriska a bit more, eyeing her Thief of Light garb. By the Horrorterrors, it was hideous, but somehow made the human that much more endearing. “what part of me simply saying “don’t do it” constituted a sabotage of your plan to destroy the Green Sun?”

 Rose looked up, various different shades of green danced above them.

 “Good job with that, by the way,” Rose ended with a flourish.

 “How do you know creating the Green Sun and achieving God Tier along with it wasn’t my true plan all along? Have you forgotten how many irons I have in the fire?”

 “A reasonable amount?” Rose couldn’t contain a smile.

 “Aaaaaaaall of them!” Vriska corrected with gusto.

 “You’re lucky to still be alive,” Rose took a few more steps closer.

 “I got luck to spare, honeybuns. You have no reason to worry.”

 “Yes, I do. I have aaaaaaaall the reasons right here.”

 Rose grabbed the human by the sides of her hood and pulled her into a kiss. Her first red kiss, and with an alien to boot! Vriska’s human lips had a strange texture, but Rose liked strange.

 Rose broke the kiss, but didn’t let go of the hood. Their foreheads touching, Vriska wrapped her arms around the troll’s waist.

 “Never do something so reckless again,” Rose whispered.

 “As if you would have done different,” Vriska smirked.

 “I’m serious!”

 “Relax. With our minds working together, I’m sure we can prevent further explosions. Besides, I’m immortal now.”

 “Then don’t be a hero,” Rose plead.

 “I’ll try, but I make no promises. I don’t know how to be anything but.”

 Rose snorted at that. Given Vriska’s actions both before and during the human session, Rose concluded that “ _hero_ ” must have a different definition for humans, in the off chance that Vriska wasn’t full of it.

 “And don’t be a jerk,” Rose advised playfully.

 “When have I ever been one?”

 They kissed again, and finally let go of each other, only to hold hands as they rejoined their friends. It appeared that while they were distracted with each other, their companions had engaged into further shenanigans.

 “I assure you,” Kanaya told Terezi. “Most of the time we are considerably more stylish, composed, and efficient than this.”

 “Really?” Terezi asked.

 “No.”

 


End file.
